


Достучаться до небес

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан по заявке:<br/> "Мердок впадает в депрессию, жуткую просто. А Красавчик находит необычный способ его оттуда вытащить. Слеш/не слеш, все равно. Не слеш тут даже интересней, имхо.) Вот."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достучаться до небес

      Мердок хандрил.  
      Красавчик видел это, еще когда они проворачивали очередное дело видел. Им требовалась поддержка с воздуха, и Мердок кружил на вертолете над очередным детищем Би Эя. Но делал это так, словно выполнял тяжелую и нудную, но необходимую работу. Не было ни безумных воплей, ни невероятных маневров. Все тихо и чинно, как утро в воскресной школе. Тогда Красавчик подумал, что Мердок просто устал. Они все, признаться, устали, но, в отличие от остальных, у пилота было куда меньше возможностей для отдыха. Не обычного безделья в госпитале, которое уже – и Красавчик был в этом уверен – сидит у Мердока в печенках, а настоящего, с солнцем, морем, девушками… Во всяком случае, сам Красавчик понимал отдых именно так.  
      Но попытка расшевелить друга при помощи этих нехитрых радостей жизни успехом не увенчалась. Мердок целыми днями не вылезал из номера, а когда Красавчик вытаскивал его на свет божий, норовил забиться в самый дальний шезлонг и валялся там, разглядывая полосатый тент над головой и игнорируя любые знаки внимания со стороны местных красоток.  
      И тогда Красавчик запаниковал.  
      Никогда прежде на его памяти Мердок не выпадал из реальности так прочно и надолго. Самым же ужасным казалось то, что их штатный псих до сих пор не устроил ни одной выходки в своем неповторимом стиле. Никто не боролся за права соломинок для коктейлей, не разговаривал с медузами о преимуществах ницшеанства над кафкианством… даже невидимый пес не прибегал к нему по вечерам, просясь на прогулку.  
      - Мердок, чего ты хочешь? – прямо спросил его Красавчик однажды вечером, ввалившись прямо в номер приятеля и благоухая смесью дорогих духов и крепких сигар.  
      - Ничего, - безучастно отозвался тот и отвернулся к стене.  
      Красавчик вздохнул. Это было куда хуже, нежели ему представлялось. Он с сожалением подумал о двух назначенных свиданиях…  
      - Собирайся, - заявил он.  
  


* * *

      Мердок хандрил.  
      Он и сам не знал, почему на него свалилась эта апатия. На глаза будто бы опускалась черная пелена: она ласково обнимала и мягко душила в объятиях, и ему решительно ничего не хотелось. Красавчик все прыгал вокруг него, пытался растормошить, развлекал - в меру своего разумения. Но все напрасно. Темные воды подбирались все ближе…  
      Это не было безумием, нет. За прошедшие годы Мердок хорошо изучил его симптомы. Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо. Нет, это было не оно.  
      И когда Красавчик однажды вечером ввалился в его номер и велел собирать вещи, Мердок не особенно и удивился. Конечно, за это время его кислая физиономия надоела бы любому, что уж говорить о такой деятельной и энергичной натуре, как их штатный сердцеед. Мердок собрался быстро: у него и вещей-то особо с собой не было. Потом они, казалось, целую вечность ехали куда-то…  
      Когда корвет остановился, была уже глубокая ночь. Мердок выбрался наружу, размял затекшие ноги.  
      - Пойдем.  
      Красавчик, подхватив с заднего сидения небольшую сумку, потянул его в заросли.  
      - А вещи? – невольно удивился Мердок.  
      - Ничего с ними не случится. Мы ненадолго. Идем. – И Красавчик решительно шагнул с дороги.  
      В зарослях обнаружилась еле заметая тропка. Она петляла меж деревьев и наконец вывела их на берег озера. Лес расступился, открывая круглую чашу, наполненную черной блестящей водой, от поверхности которой отражались многочисленные яркие звезды.  
      - И зачем мы здесь? – Мердок огляделся. Вокруг не наблюдалось ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего отель или хотя бы кампус. Ни души, ни огонька. Только выгнутый купол неба, бездонная чаша озера и серебристые в свете полной луны деревья.  
      - Будем купаться, - заявил Красавчик и улыбнулся самой невинной из своих улыбок в ответ на недоверчиво вскинутые брови Мердока.  
      В подтверждение своих слов он опустил сумку на траву, покопался в ней, выудил большое полотенце, расстелил его на траве; сверху кинул еще два – на сей раз сложенных. И принялся раздеваться.  
      - Ты серьезно? – Мердок по-прежнему не верил своим глазам.  
      - Абсолютно. По шуткам ты у нас главный специалист.  
      Красавчик разделся до трусов и шагнул в воду.  
      Она расступилась перед ним, как дымчатое стекло, и сомкнулась вокруг его талии, когда он зашел достаточно далеко. Красавчик сделал несколько гребков и перевернулся на спину. Теперь казалось, будто он лежит среди звезд, и огромное небо покачивает его тело, словно гигантский гамак.  
      - Иди сюда, не бойся, - позвал Красавчик.  
      Мердок пожал плечами и последовал его примеру.  
      Вода была теплой и ласковой, мягкой, как шелк, и темной, как черный опал. При этом она была прозрачной – Мердок прекрасно видел свои руки, раздвигающие эту приятную мягкость. Он остановился неподалеку от Красавчика и тоже перевернулся на спину, широко раскинув руки и ноги. Вода прекрасно держала его, а над головой было небо. А в небе – звезды. И вокруг были звезды, и деревьев не было видно, и как будто ничего больше нет, кроме этого неба и этих звезд. И Мердоку стало так спокойно. Темная вода смыла темную пелену, оставив после себя лишь легкую пустоту и чувство умиротворения.  
      Он не знал, сколько они так пролежали – молча, в тишине ночи, лишь изредка нарушаемой легким плеском. Странно, но он совсем не мерз. Вот рядом завозился Красавчик. Мердок лениво повел глазом и увидел, что тот возвращается на берег. Он глубоко вздохнул и поплыл следом. По чести сказать, уходить совершенно не хотелось. Хотелось остаться тут навсегда и раствориться в сверкающих россыпях.  
      Когда Мердок вышел на берег, Красавчик уже заканчивал вытираться и протянул ему второе полотенце. Мердок медленно высушивал влагу со своей кожи, полузакрыв глаза и воображая, что снимает звездную пыль, ошметки комет и прочий космический мусор.  
      - Держи, - приятель сунул ему в руку сухие трусы-боксеры. Сам он успел сменить белье и даже натянул брюки.  
      Мердок прямо-таки чувствовал, насколько плавно и медленно двигается – будто так и остался там, в воде. К тому моменту, когда Мердок натянул на себя скрипящую по коже одежду, Красавчик уже полностью привел себя в порядок и волосы умудрился уложить красивыми волнами. И выглядел так странно-чужеродно среди этой тишины и торжественности.  
      - Ты так до утра провозишься, - усмехнулся Красавчик. – Садись на полотенце, я тебе помогу.  
      Мердок послушно плюхнулся на задницу, и его друг – воплощение элегантности и щепетильности – присел на корточки и принялся надевать на него кеды.  
      - Я разведал это местечко, когда мы всем приютом приезжали сюда на летние каникулы, - сообщил Красавчик. – Про него никто толком не знал, да и местные к нему почти не ходят: говорят, что место колдовское. Я ничего колдовского в нем никогда не видел, но как знать… Оно такое тихое… и странное…  
      Красавчик все болтал и болтал, а Мердок сидел, запрокинув голову, и думал о том, насколько все это удивительно и необычно – и лес, и озеро, и полная луна, и Красавчик, шнурующий его кеды с таким видом, словно всю жизнь этим занимался… Но все это было таким правильным, таким настоящим… «Все пустое, - думал Мердок. – Важно лишь то, что происходит сейчас. А сейчас все хорошо. У меня есть замечательный друг, и это удивительное место, и эта жизнь. Все хорошо».  
  


* * *

      Красавчик вел корвет по пустынному шоссе на восток, изредка поглядывая на мирно спящего рядом пилота. Тот вырубился почти сразу, как только они сели в машину. Во сне он казался таким беззащитным… Тонкие черты лица, пронзительные черные глаза скрыты под тонкой кожицей век, уголки рта чуть опущены, создавая иллюзию печали, лицо расслабленно и спокойно, как у человека, твердо уверенного в своей полной безопасности.  
      И в том, что все хорошо.


End file.
